Damon's Revenge
by Grapes - Fruit of Hope
Summary: When shy and quiet Jessica comes to live in Virginia for college, she meets Damon Salvatore,every girl's dream. Elena gets jealous when Jessica begins to steal all of her friends and boyfriend and teams up with Damon. Little everyone is kissing everyone
1. Damon

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly enough, I do not own any of L.G. Smith's work including her characters. Everything else is my work although they are based strongly off of people I am normally associated with.

* * *

  
_

**Full Summary:**** Damon Salvatore is unlike any other boy Jessica has ever met, and unfortunately for her, the last if things go as intended; and the normally they do when Damon is the brains of the plan. Stefan is interested in her as well making Elena jealous. She's getting all the attention and stealing her friends! What else is she supposed to do than help Damon with his ploy? **

**Chapter Quotes: **** (Which probably have nothing to do with the chapter…)****  
**_-__"Education is important; school however, is another matter." ~ Anonymous  
-"The newscaster is the person who says "Good evening" and then tells you why it's not."_

**Many Thanks To: ****L.G. Smith for making all the wonderful characters and my Beta-Reader **

Chapter One

I hate moving. The boxes, the grumpy movers, how your mother kisses you good-bye as you fling your belongings into the new apartment you'll be living in until your done with college. All of it _sucks._

Luckily, my parents didn't stay long. After all the hugs, the worrying, the fussing about how my mother hated the ivy creeping up the side of the mini house's walls, they left me to unpack my belongings and get to know the neighbors.

I knew from the start I should have chosen an on-campus home. But me being me, I wanted to get away from all the cookie-cutter. My mom had advised to go meet some of the neighbors. So here I was, palms sweating – I'm not the most social person in the world, mind you – standing on someone's front porch still not sure what I was going to say.

This girl opened the door. She was a little younger than me with blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled weakly, knowing I probably looked like I was about to faint right then and there.

"Hi?" She asked confused but covering it up quickly.

Okay, I hate meeting new people. The only time I did meet new people was when I had my best friend with me who was the only one who could translate my mumbled words.

"Um, I'm new here and I was just checking out the neighborhood," My words stumbled over each other and my voice cracked at the end.

She perked up and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, well than you can come in if you want, I guess."

That didn't go as smoothly as I first hoped, but hey, I'm not complaining! I _actually talked_.

"Stefan? Can you go get Aunt Judith?" She called grabbing my softly by the wrist and leading me into the living room. My eyes bounced back and forth absorbing all the new decorations.

An older dark haired boy stepped boredly into the room; he raised his gaze to me making me feel a twinge of excitement. He smirked and reached his hand out to touch me.

"Don't you dare make any contact with her Damon," She growled tensing up. "Stefan, please hurry up!" She shouted again looking nervous.

"You're aunt's not here Elena," Damon said coolly, keeping his eyes glued on me.

Elena pursed her lips angrily and strode into the kitchen, her grip tight on my arm. "You could have told me she wasn't here," She mumbled walking over to another dark-haired boy and dropping my wrist.

I scratched nervously at my neck, "If this is a bad time I can come back later," I told them sheepishly.

"Oh no, perfect timing," I must have jumped a mile out of my skin. Since when did Damon get behind me?

He chuckled making the other boy glare threateningly, "Don't Damon." He said sternly keeping his eyes on me.

Damon smirked, moving so that was he was standing by my side. His hand reached out to wrap around my waist when a white kitten reached up and scratched my leg.

"Ow!" I cried jumping back several feet. I never liked cats, and apparently they didn't like me.

Damon grinned maliciously, "Looks like I'm not the only one who kitty doesn't like."

I rubbed my leg sheepishly, "I have a dog at home and maybe that's why she scratched me." I bent over and pulled up me pants leg where three red marks beaded down.

I felt Damon tense beside me, "If you want, I could take care of that-"

"Damon!" The other boy growled warningly and jumped over to the other side of me.

Elena paused not sure whether to be jealous or let it slide. "Maybe we should o over to Meredith's." She suggested eyeing Damon cruelly.

"That sounds like a great idea, right Stefan?" Damon smirked.

"I don't think she meant you were coming," Stefan said dryly resting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the floor. "I should be getting home anyway-"

"It's fine; um what's your name?"

"Jessica," I replied simply keeping my eye on Damon and Stefan who looked like they were about to have a dog fight.

"Well, you don't have to go Jessica, Damon's always a pain in the ass," She smiled.

Stefan nodded in agreement and pulled me to the front door. I kept a wary on Damon the whole way, and it seemed like Elena was doing the same to me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you guys liked it! If I feel motivated enough, I'll update soon. I stayed home sick today so it may not be of the best quality. _

-Kisa

_

* * *

_**B/N: **Lol, A/N, B/N it's alphabetical! Hope you guys liked it too even though it wasn't my story….

-Korie


	2. Meredith

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly enough, I do not own any of L.G. Smith's work including her characters. Everything else is my work although they are based strongly off of people I am normally associated with.

* * *

  
_

**Full Summary: Damon Salvatore is unlike any other boy Jessica has ever met, and unfortunately for her, the last if things go as intended; and the normally they do when Damon is the brains of the plan. Stefan is interested in her as well making Elena jealous. She's getting all the attention and stealing her friends! What else is she supposed to do than help Damon with his ploy? **

**Chapter Quotes: (Which probably have nothing to do with the chapter…)  
"**_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." _

_Robert Frost_

"_Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" _

_Abraham Lincoln_

**Many Thanks To: L.G. Smith for making all the wonderful characters and my Beta-Reader. **

_**Thank you for reviewing – sleepyseven, **_

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Two

When I first met Meredith I was shocked. She looked like a complete replica of my brother's old girlfriend, Carrie. I think it showed too because Stefan looked extremely worried with Elena and Meredith giving me the she's-so-crazy look.

"Are you okay Jessica?" Stefan asked cautiously reaching out to touch my arm.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah, Meredith just reminds me of someone," I assured him. "It's nothing."

Stefan looked at me up and down and with a sigh entered the house. Elena followed behind me with Meredith in front. "Should we invite Bonnie or Mike over?" Meredith asked motioning me onto a couch.

Elena shook her head. "From what I've gathered, Jessica isn't good with people," She laughed making me blush.

Meredith covered up a smirk. "I'll go get us something to eat," She told us disappearing into the kitchen.

I looked down at my feet nervously. I was a little uncomfortable. I didn't mean for Elena to drag me all across town. Worse yet, my thoughts kept drifting to Damon. There was some kind of dark aurora about him that made him irresistible but at the same time had my gut screaming to leave him be.

Stefan was watching me curiously and I pretended not to notice. Elena was getting mad. She didn't show it but I could feel it. Stefan should be looking at _her_ not me.

I didn't even really like Stefan like _that_ so there was no reason for Elena to get jealous right? I forgot we humans get so jealous it's unbelievable. I hate humans, why couldn't I be something different, like a bird.

Birds? I hate birds, why did I just say that? Maybe because I'm staring at a crow in the window who's staring back. Strange, but I never studied up on crows. I should do that tonight.

"Jessica what would you like to drink?" Meredith called from the kitchen.

I shook my head pulling away from the windowsill. "Um, water's fine." I yelled back.

Elena's gaze stopped where mine had previously been. She jumped up grabbing a metal pole from the fireplace. "Damn birds," She muttered flinging the window open.

The crow spread out its wings and flew away. Stefan growled. Maybe I'm not the only non-bird-lover here.

"Crows are such ugly birds," I said awkwardly watching it disappear into the sky.

Stefan laughed. "Incredibly," He agreed.

Meredith walked in, looking a little concerned carrying a tray of drinks. "What did I miss?" She asked handing me a glass.

Elena sat back down next to Stefan. "Nothing. Just some lousy crows," She mumbled. Stefan leaned over a pecked her on the cheek.

"Not all of them are lousy." He frowned. "Just certain ones."

I think Meredith and I were pretty confused and convinced they were crazy by the time they stopped their bird talk.

Stretching, I stood up a little hazily. "I gotta go home guys. It was nice meeting you Meredith," I told her walking over to shake her hand.

Meredith smiled. "It was nice meeting you too, Jessica. I hope Elena brings you back soon."

I nodded in agreement and was about to leave when Stefan caught my arm. "Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"I'll walk. My house isn't to far from here." I reassured him.

Stefan looked at me warily. "Okay, but if my brother shows up just… call me." He told me sternly.

Elena nodded her head. "And don't let him in your house." She warned me. "No matter what he says."

I agreed and grabbed my jacket off the hanger. "Bye guys," I waved.

It was cold out, something I wasn't used to. I zipped up my sweatshirt. It had gotten dark pretty fast, and I scared easily. I felt my pace quicken as thoughts ran through my head.

"Hello again."

I looked up, not as fast this time – my neck still hurt. "Damon," I greeted guardedly.

He grinned stepping forward. "You look cold. I could warm you up," He offered.

I took a step back praying I wouldn't trip over something and make a fool of myself. The worse he could do was rape me… unless he had something else with him. "I'm actually quite warm," I lied fighting back a shiver.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Maybe we can go to your place then and just settle down."

"Um, I still have to unpack. I'll probably be sleeping on the floor tonight anyway." I told him quickly trying to think of ways to escape without having to call Stefan.

Damon smiled maliciously. "You can come sleep with me."

I shook my head. "I _really_ have to go," I said, almost pleading.

"Than at least let me give you a ride." He sighed.

I bit my lip uncomfortably. "Fine," I agreed. It couldn't be that bad.

He smirked motioning me to follow him. I took in a deep breath and practically stumbled the first step my legs were so weak.

"Nice car," I muttered climbing in the passenger seat.

Damon slid in gracefully and grinned. "Thank you."

I tried to block him out the few minutes I was in his car, which wasn't hard because he didn't talk. Surprisingly enough, he actually brought me home. I wasn't expecting that. "Thanks," I murmured stepping out.

He slammed the door shut and grabbed my arm. "Now can I come in?" He asked earnestly.

I thought for a while. Elena said not to trust him, but he _had_ given me a ride home without me being emotionally scarred, maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

"Maybe next time," I told him shaking my head. "I'm tired."

Damon frowned and let me go. I didn't expect him to be persuaded so easily. "Next time," He said roughly walking back to the car.

I waved good-bye and stepped inside the house. I think I spent a good few hours trying to find the heater to turn on and by than I was too tired to unpack, so I rolled out a sleeping bag and fell asleep in the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was kind of crappy. I'm grounded and supposed to be doing my homework but I wanted to do this instead so I tried to finish it before my dad got home. Updates soon possibly. I don't do deadlines. Oh, and this is set before Elena is turned into a vampire and killed by Katherine. Just in case you were a little confuddled. (I love that word)  
-Kisa**


	3. Stefan

**Disclaimer : **_Sadly enough, I do not own any of L.G. Smith's work including her characters. Everything else is my work although they are based strongly off of people I am normally associated with._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Quotes: (Which probably have nothing to do with the chapter…)**

"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

**Many Thanks To: L.G. Smith for****making all the wonderful characters. **

_**Thank you for reviewing – **_TopazEyesForever

Chapter Three

It's been a week now and no Damon. I was secretly wondering where he was, all the while trying to hide it from Elena and Stefan. It was quite obvious they had a bad impression of him but I didn't believe that. Anne Frank had once said, "In spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart. I simply can't build up my hopes on a foundation consisting of confusion, misery and death." I learned that when I was in the sixth grade during our Holocaust session, and I guess it stuck. And Damon was the perfect example.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table – yes my little apartment was finally set up, thanks to Stefan and Matt – reading just past midnight. I had been experiencing insomnia lately and was up half the night watching George Lopez, Scrubs, and Project Runway until I dubbed myself tired enough to go upstairs. I couldn't really be worried that much about some mysterious stranger who gave me a ride home for one night right? That was stupid.

The thing about me though, was that I hung on to every little thing I had. I don't get very many things friend and relationship wise so to me it was natural. I had to go to therapy for it once, when I was thirteen. I have my beliefs where you don't necessarily need to talk to get anything done – although the rest of humanity seems to believe that's incorrect. "You're not like the rest of Jessica, something's wrong."

Maybe I thought Damon had that notion too. I was positive I didn't like him for his looks because I refused to let myself get that shallow even though I knew at times I was. I've always wanted company and I'm picky about who I hang out with. If they don't have the right personality I dump them – I heartless.

"Why do you think we're on Earth?" Evie sighed over the phone and I could hear the TV in the background.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I think this is Purgatory – you know like the Catholic thing – and this is our second chance." I told her. It was just a guess.

Evie was munching on cereal and her mouth was full while she talked. "What _is_ the one true religion anyway? Catholicism? Protestant? Hindunese?"

"Evs, Hindunese isn't a word. It's Hinduism," I laughed making the phone go static.

I heard Evie roll her eyes, "Well Hindunese sounds better." She paused and heard rustling in the background. "How's Virginia?" She asked earnestly.

I sighed, "It's alright. I mean there's a lot of vineyards and stuff but I'm not a big grape fan." I sulked in my bed. "How's home?"

"Little brats are killing me!" she muttered. Evie had seven little brothers and sisters whom she loathed. "Plus, wedding preparations are a drag." And she was planning on having her wedding any month now with her boyfriend. My mom detested her for it, but I promised her I'd go.

"I'll help," I offered. "I can make the invitations or something," I told her solemnly. "I don't have much homework anyway."

Evie shifted and heard the door slam close. Jared must have just come home, technically her fiancée. "Tell her I said hi," He whispered to her over the phone.

"Jare says hi, Jess," Evie said loudly holding back a giggle. "I need to go, but yeah. Do the invites," She pleaded hanging up.

I sighed climbing out of bed. At least it gave me something to do at night. I really was looking forward to the wedding; I just didn't have a date. So far, I was going with Jared's cousin Riley and I really didn't want to do that. Not that there was anything wrong with Riley, it was just my dog's name was Riley and I really didn't want to have thoughts of dancing with my dog going through my head.

Tapping. I heard tapping at my window. I turned to look squinting my eyes. What kind of stalker looks through someone's window? "Damon?" I asked hopefully pulling it up.

"Stefan," He corrected a little disturbed, "Can I come in?" He asked perching on the windowsill.

Okay, I could see why Damon would be looking through my window, but Stefan? Really that didn't seem like him. "Sure," I muttered stepping out of the way. "Don't fall though."

He chuckled sliding in easily. "I've done this tons of times."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I mean with Elena," He blushed rubbing his neck. "It's nice to see you again. Why're you up?" He asked.

"You must have known I was up," I pointed out. "Or you wouldn't have been sneaking around right?" I asked, a little freaked.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course." He said smoothly. "Um, can I stay here tonight? I locked myself out and Elena and I got in a fight," He blushed.

I wasn't comfortable with him staying in my apartment the night, but I was to afraid to say no. "Sure, I'll go make the couch downstairs," I mumbled a wave of tiredness suddenly hitting me. Stefan can climb my roof but not his own? Something was right.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I'm tired but I can't sleep so I made another chapter which I s kind of my therapy sessions! Hope you enjoy, the ending part isn't to good and I didn't proof it or get a Beta. **

**-Kisa**


	4. Awkward

**Disclaimer : **_Sadly enough, I do not own any of L.G. Smith's work including her characters. Everything else is my work although they are based strongly off of people I am normally associated with.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Quotes: (Which probably have nothing to do with the chapter…)**

_  
"Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll today."_

**Many Thanks To: L.G. Smith formaking all the wonderful characters. **

Chapter Four

Last night had been awkward to a certain extent. Waking up to find someone watching me sleep wasn't even the worst of it. Maybe because that someone was Damon, but the worst thing was finding out Stefan slept naked. Not that I haven't seen a naked man before it's just creepy… and Damon didn't seem to mind at all.

"I think," Damon mused, "That you should put some clothes on little brother. You're embarrassing your host." He smirked watching his brother turn a deep shade of scarlet and shot off for the bathroom.

Damon sat himself down on the opposite side of the room and motioned me forward. It was still morning and my common sense still hadn't wakened so without hesitation I obeyed. He liked that smiling secretly to himself.

"I hope that wasn't too awkward," he laughed, an attempt for a lifeless apology.

I shrugged not sure what to say. "You mean the naked thing or the some-creep-watching-me sleep thing?" I questioned hearing Stefan stumble down the hall.

Damon watched me closely, a smile tugging on the ends of lips. "The first one," he paused narrowing his eyes. "All dressed up?" He inquired to Stefan still studying my face.

Stefan growled walking over to sit next to me. I flipped my phone nervously in my pocket, it was old and still had an antennae. I thought it made it look more technical. "Sorry Jessica," He muttered.

Damon cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you and Elena be making kissy faces with each other?" He asked aloud.

Stefan snarled. "We got into a fight." He stood up a little unsteadily. "What's it to you?"

Damon shrugged, "I just want to make sure your relationship remains intact," He grinned up at me, enjoying the threat of competition. "I'm a _very_ compassionate-"

"What?" Stefan snorted. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

_I'm guessing the door,_ I thought dumbly taking a bewildered glance at Damon.

Damon chuckled. "Jessica's mother let me in."

My jaw fell on the floor. "My mother doesn't even live here! She's somewhere in Jamaica on vacation," I gasped wildly. The last thing I wanted was a surprise visit from the devil blue.

Another one of Damon's wicked laughs. "She dropped by," He reached into his pocket pulling something out with a smirk, "and wanted to give you this."

I caught thanks to Damon's clean throw and groaned. My birth control pills! I was going to kill her next time she visited if old age didn't do it first.

"I think I should be leaving," Damon smiled. "But don't worry, I'll be back."

Stefan followed close after, his face still red from this morning and anger from his older brother. "Sorry," he whispered again disappearing through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Updates! Yay! That was a weird chapter to write but I had a bad day and didn't want anything too happy or too morbid. **

**-Kisa**


	5. Visitors

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Quotes:**

_"My favorite fruit is grapes. Because with grapes, you always get another chance. 'Cause, you know, if you have a crappy apple or a peach, you're stuck with that crappy piece of fruit. But if you have a crappy grape, no problem - just move on to the next. 'Grapes: The Fruit of Hope.'"_

-Demrtri Martin, probably the best comedian EVER

* * *

_**Thank you for reviewing – Only if you wish it. and **_

Chapter Five

My mother decided she didn't just want to drop by for my medication, but for an actual visit. Great, terrific, what could possibly go wrong?

'What could possibly go wrong'? Yeah, whoever made that line can just go to Valhalla or wherever all Vikings go when they die.

"Jessica why in the world are there still boxes everywhere? Look at this place it's an absolute _mess!_ You let people over here?" She fretted setting her bags down in the hall so she could go clean up my mess. Just like old times.

"Mom why are you even here?" It was well past ten in the morning, but I was still in sweats and a hoodie. Hey, it was the weekend.

Mom scuttled into the kitchen and began to do my dishes. "Your boyfriend invited me. At least you're making some progress."

Hold up there horsy. I only had a few drinks last night, I think I can remember something like this. "Mom I don't have a boyfriend. It was probably Erick with a prank call." Yup, that's what brothers are for. To blame stuff on.

"Oh no, Jessica. You don't think I can tell my own children's voices? Besides he had a very handsome accent from Europe. You scored pretty big on this one. " She chuckled. "He said he would be over today."

Well, great. I'm not an idiot and I can jump to conclusions. It was either Damon or that guy that stopped me in Wawa the other day, although I have absolutely no idea who he was. "Did he say his name?"

She looked up from the sink. "Mm? No, he wanted it to be a surprise. He'll e here any minute can't you clean up a little?" She asked.

I mumbled something even I couldn't understand and headed up the steps. Stupid parents. Stupid hot Italian boy. Stupid long-distance calls.

"Aren't you excited your mother is here to visit Jessica?"

I yipped and spun around, hand flailing out to hit the intruder. Which just so happened to be Damon Salvatore, score.

"No, it isn't you big jerk. Why did you tell her you were my boyfriend?" I asked glaring at him to no end.

Damon shrugged stepping closer. "I never called her. I thought you did and decided to drop by." He grinned maliciously. "Although I don't mind playing along at all."

I shoved him out of the way. "Shut up, Damon. I know it was you okay? Just go downstairs and I'll be there in a few." I muttered headed towards my room.

"Won't your mother think its weird your 'boyfriend' is coming from upstairs?"

Dang it! Stupid maternal senses. "Well, think of something! You got me into this so you're getting me out."

Damon shrugged. "I already told you I didn't call her, but I'm flattered you trust my intellect."

"What intellect?" I mumbled entering my room to get changed.

* * *

**A/N: Update! Sorry it was short.  
**


End file.
